Love Never Fails
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: Two years after Setsuna left Konoka for unknown reasons, the two finally confront one another about their feelings. Please R


Love Never Fails

Disclaimer: I do not own KonoSetsu, or Mahou Sensei Negima.

**Inugami: HOLY CRAP! Its been like three or four months since I last posted a fanfiction! XD I swear that I am not dead! Just been very busy!**

**Noriya: Inugami has been too busy with school, marching band, and flirting with girls.**

**Inugami: Yes I ha-DON'T TELL THEM THAT! **

**Noriya: But its true. So why should it matter if I told them or not?**

**Inugami: SHUT UP! Anyways, please enjoy this fanfiction, while I give Noriya a lecture! **

* * *

Chapter One: Confrontation

Ever since a young age, Setsuna Sakurazaki, always felt indifferent compared to all her other companions. It wasn't because she was hanyo. It was because she was more interested in girls, then in boys. She always had a lot of hardship to deal with, even when she was younger. Being exiled from her tribe for having white wings instead of black wings, and having to train day in and day out to become an amazing swordsman. It wasn't until the middle of Sophomore year, she started to feel alive again.

It started out when she re-met an old friend, Konoka Konoe, during lunch. As clumsy as Setsuna could be, she had accidentally bumped into Konoka, and knocked her food out of her hands.

"I'm so sorry! Here hold on!" Setsuna exclaimed as she quickly ran inside. At first, Konoka was very confused, that was until Setsuna came back with towels, and another plate of food. Konoka was moved by Setsuna's kind gesture, but wasn't in time to thank her, before the shy girl had run off. As the confused girl stood there watching Setsuna run away, she couldn't help but smile, and follow her.

Meanwhile...

When Konoka was long behind her, Setsuna stopped running, and walked further away from where she left the other girl. The young sixteen year old was mentally scolding herself as she continued to make her way up to the roof.

"Huh...so this is where you disappeared to." Konoka whispered as she followed Setsuna up to the roof. The girl creeped slowly behind her, but soon stopped in front of the door leading to the rood. The young girl looked outside the window to see Setsuna climbing up the the highest platform of the roof. At first she waited until she was sure Setsuna was on the platform. Once certain, Konoka opened the door, and headed towards the platform.

"Uggh...I'm such an idiot...That was so embarrassing. I can't believe I ran away like that. How am I supposed to be the world's greatest swordsman, if I can't even stand up to the Ojou-Sama!" She heard Setsuna shout.

Slowly and quietly, Konoka climbed the ladder onto the platform, to see Setsuna swinging her sword, Yuunagi, around. Konoka was so awestruck to how amazing Setsuna looked, that she didn't realize she was slipping off the ladder. When she slipped completely off of the ladder, she was surprised to feel a hand grab her's. It was Setsuna that saved the girl from falling.

Once Setsuna lifted the girl up onto the platform, she quickly released her hand and looked away in embarrassment.

"Umm, h-how did you find me?" Setsuna asked shyly, as she slowly turned her head away. Konoka, as persistent as she was; tried to get a look at Setsuna in the eyes. Setsuna blushed furiously as she finally looked Konoka in the eyes.

"Hehe, your eyes were always so cute. Anyways, thank you for earlier, and just now! You're very kind, Secchan." The young girl smiled, looking deep into Setsuna's eyes. Setsuna's blush skyrocketed, as she tried to avert eye contact from the beautiful girl.

"Y-you're welcome. Its the least I could do, but O-Ojou-Sama never answered my question. How did you find me? A-and, you actually remember who I am? Setsuna curiously questioned the shorter girl. Konoka giggled at how cute Setsuna's reaction was.

"Well, I followed you up here to thank you. And of course I remember you Secchan! I could never forget you!" The girl spoke as she gave Setsuna a smile. This caused the other girl to blush brightly, and turn in embarrassement. Konoka giggled at how easily flusted Setsuna was getting. This only made Setsuna's blush deepend even more. Setsuna was always like this, even when they were kids.

"Secchan...why do you ignore, and avoid me now? We've always been best friends, and I never understood what I did. Its been two years like this already! Don't you know that I miss being with you?" Konoka suddenly burst into tears, clinging onto the young hanyo. Setsuna felt horrible about the entire thing. She didn't know what to say to the young Konoe Princess.

"I-I didn't want to hurt Kono-Chan..." Setsuna softly spoke, wrapping her arms around the Konoe heiress.

"What do you mean! Don't you know this is hurting me too! Secchan...I love you! Ever since we were kids! Please...please come back to me!" Konoka cried harder into Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna cringed at how tight Konoka was clinging to her.

All that was running through Setsuna's mind was the fact that she had put Konoka through so much pain in the past two years. The fact that she hadn't realized Konoka was carrying the secret that she so longed to tell her for so many years, was eating her alive. The older girl felt like a complete idiot for not realizing that Konoka loved Setsuna, just like Setsuna had always loved Konoka.

"Kono-Chan...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I had no idea! Kono-Chan, I...I love you too. I always have been, but I was afraid. I was scared that if you found out, that you would hate me. But I realized that I've been such an idiot. I love you too, Kono-Chan." Setsuna whispered, as she dried away the rest of Konoka's tears. The young swordsman hugged the girl closer to her, as she did her best to comfort the young princess.

"...Secchan, I could never hate you. But, do you really mean it, Secchan?" Konoka asked quietly as she stayed close to Setsuna's warm embrace. All Setsuna could do was smile and nod her head. This made Konoka's heart skip a beat, and before she knew it, she was already fast asleep in her new lover's arms. Setsuna gave the younger girl a soft smile, as she picked her up into her arms. The young hanyo carried the Konoe princess downstairs, and to her dorm.

Not long after, Konoka was tucked in bed. Before Setsuna left though, the older girl gave Konoka a kiss on the cheek, and whispered "sweet dreams" to the younger girl.

* * *

**Inugami: So how was that? Good? Bad? Cute? Weird? Please review! **

**Noriya: This is Noriya...**

**Inugami: AND INUGAMI! Signing off from this amazing chapter! :D**


End file.
